


Umbridge meets Treebeard

by Geoduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Joke, One Shot, Spamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: What happens when an obstructive bureaucrat meets an ancient Ent.





	Umbridge meets Treebeard

“ _ Hem hem.” _

“ _ HEM HEM. _ ”

“Hoom hom? “

“ _Hem hem hem_.”

“Hoom Hoom hom?“

_ "Hem. Hem hem hem.” _

“Hom. Hoom hom hom Hoom.”

_ “Hem hem.” _

“Hoom hom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Far too hastily written.


End file.
